


Red

by MidnightStorm6593



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStorm6593/pseuds/MidnightStorm6593
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s everything that is red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

He sees red when he thinks of her.

The color of passion, lust, danger, aggression. The color of blood.

She's wearing red the first time he sees her at his mother's ball. Her lips are painted to match the dress, making her teeth look even whiter. Her eyes are startlingly green.

He tries his best to charm her, but she simply won't have it. He doesn't know if that infuriates him or excites him.

Weeks later when they fall into bed together, her undergarments consist of red lace. He wonders if it's some sort of homage to the dress she wore when they first met, but he knows she's too prideful to put that much thought into anything she does for him.

The sex is good, though.

He enjoys the weight of her breasts in his hand, how wet she gets from a few skilled touches. He loves the feeling of her squeezing around him as he brings her to an orgasm.

He's tempted to bit her, to see just how red her blood is, to the paint the pristine white sheets with it. However, when his fangs scrape at the sensitive skin of her neck, she assures him that she'll set him on fire if he dares to bite down.

She's everything wrapped up into one small, fiery package.

She's passion, lust, vitality, danger, anger, aggression.

She's everything that is red.

And he can't get enough of it.


End file.
